


Prom Night with Dark

by tinam_ut



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (because they're actually cute let's be real), Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prom, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinam_ut/pseuds/tinam_ut
Summary: Tonight is prom night. And you're going with... Dark, your professor. Everyone's eyes are on you both but you can feel that his thoughts are only on what's under that dress...





	Prom Night with Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this more than a year ago and when I found it again, I HAD to finish that. So I hope you enjoy it, because I sure enjoyed writing it c:

End of the school year, it was the night of the ball. You were wearing a wonderful white dress, with laces and white flowers on the back. You were walking towards the place, Professor Dark at your arm. Yeah. Your professor. Few people knew about the two of you being together. But since he had asked you to accompany him and be your dance partner, you didn’t have the heart to tell him no. And you had had no reason to. He wouldn’t have allowed you going with anyone else anyway. And you wouldn’t have the nerve to do such a thing anyway. Not even that you wanted to. 

So there you were. You were walking side by side, his hand pressing on your waist in a protective manner, you could see him from the corner of your eyes, glancing at others with defiance. He looked stunning : a beautiful black suit and an equally black tie. His raven black hair was neatly brushed back. The white of his shirt was amplifying the odd color of his skin tone, pale but tan at the same time. You could feel his black eyes falling on you from time to time, and you were trying not to show how excited you were. But feeling his fingers drumming on your waist, you knew he noticed. You turned to look at him and saw a smirk. He turned towards you, and let you drown in his predatory eyes. You smiled too and refocused back in front of you in shyness, blushing brightly. All of the students were staring at you, and your heart was beating wild in your chest. Your couple was stunning. 

Then came the time to dance. He was towering over you, his left hand on the crook of your waist, pressing tightly, his right hand gently intertwining in yours. You were looking up to him, your head slightly bent backwards, and you did your best to ignore the others’ stare, that had not stopped. Actually, it was likely that everyone’s eyes were on you right now. His head was still straight, only his eyes were down on you, one of his smug smirks on his lips. Looking at him from below, he looked so much more majestic and intimidating, his presence almost royal. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were to be with him tonight. The two of you were dancing, as if you were one : going left, and right, you did exactly like you did in front of your glass in your room. You had trained a lot, for this moment to be perfect. As perfect as Dark, who looked like he had been doing this all his life. And in a way, it didn’t surprise you this much that he was so at ease dancing like this. His eyes didn’t leave yours for one second. He looked amused and you understood that you must have looked very focused, you stopped pinching your lips, feeling your cheeks catch fire. **“Relax sweetheart,”** he said, his voice barely a purring whisper. To accompany his words, his grasp on your waist became tighter, pressing you on him even more. **“You just have to follow me.” **

You tried to do as you were told, and suddenly, you felt as if everything had gotten a lot easier. It seemed the two of you were enjoying everything a lot more, everything had gotten way smoother, and you were spinning around in harmony, as if it was meant for centuries that the two of you had to dance together. You giggled and you quickly saw his lips get thinner in a discreet but genuine smile. You could feel his shoulder relax under your hand and his movements get more fluid. You really felt at home. You were now spinning around happily, even though you could still feel the others’ eyes on you. You glanced at them for a few seconds, before Dark interrupted your thoughts, **“See? They’re all admiring you… And how beautiful you are…”** He was leaning forward, and his breath brushed your ear. You shivered slightly as his grip over you became slightly tighter. **“They must be jealous of me, for having you…” **

His breath seemed to quiver. He exhaled loudly and whispered, making sure only you could hear, **“I’m having trouble controlling myself when I see how beautiful you look in that dress, you know…”**

Your hand clenched around his suit and his low words made you weak in the knees. You weren’t expecting that. A low chuckle rang in his throat through your entire body. Now that you were thinking about it, it was true that he was dancing really close to you. Too close. You had to focus to lift your eyes to meet his, feeling the heat gathering on your cheeks. You only wanted to hide your face on his shoulder, and just let him guide your dancing steps, the shyness making it unbearable to look at him in the eye, but you forced yourself to. Your face was on fire, and then you saw that his eyes were slightly closed, like a predator’s, gauging its prey. And silently laughing at how effective his words were on you. Perfect. That was exactly how he wanted you. That blush was adorable. But you may have been a bit shy, you were still in a playful mood. You tried to control your stuttering and whispered back to him, his hot breath now brushing right on your face, _“But… Something tells me you’d like it more if you took that dress off of me, yes?…” _

A deep rumble boomed in his chest in a dull laugh. You could faintly see his canines from under his lips as he smiled a menacing grin. The deepest nooks of your being were asking you why on Earth you had decided to say that. You felt your leg tremble and you had trouble dancing properly now. He noticed and he pressed you even more against his body ; he was almost the one holding you on your feet at this point. You bit your lip and he chuckled again. He gently kissed your cheek, and this sudden contact made you understand that it was your body that was bursting aflame. You shivered but subconsciously leaned your head against his lips. He whispered in a growling huff, that was so, so low, **“Hhm… Be careful what you’re saying little girl… You don’t… understand… what you’re doing to me…”**

Your eyes closed for a short moment, desperately trying to calm down. A remote place of your mind wanted to answer that, yes, feeling that hardening ‘thing’ against your thigh, you could guess what you were doing to him. As if he understood that inner battle you were having with yourself, he chuckled and kissed you again, more hungrily, seeming holding himself back from tasting every single inch of your skin. He was humming softly, still making you twirl around, no one suspecting a thing about your couple. But you were actually this close to exploding. Your thighs were trembling and you were clinging to him for dear life, for him to give more, so much more. You were trying to stutter pleads for him to stop, or to get you out of here and do anything he wanted to you. _“D-Dark…,” _you began to say. 

He lifted his head from you, his nose brushing against yours.** “Tsk, tsk, tsk…,”** he said. **“Where are your manners, babygirl?”** You squirmed against him, and you could have sworn the bump in his pants got more prominent, now rubbing slightly against you. He was making you lose your mind, he knew it, and if anything, it just got himself more aroused. He just wanted to hear you beg and that’s what he would get, you knew it. You knew it way too much. _“S-… Sir… Please Sir…,”_ you managed to stutter. He groaned, and made you feel the bulge in his pants yet a little more, making you whimper. God you wanted him. 

And he obviously wanted you as well. You could feel him getting wilder against you, his touch losing its legendary tact and control. He was now almost groping you, feeling your body twitch at his fingertips. He was breathing more heavily in your ear. He started discreetly glancing around you, gauging the other students with his eyes. He suddenly took his hands off of you, you almost tripped on your own foot before he firmly took your wrist in his hand, pulling you away from the place. You could feel your face burning as you caught the eyes of a few other people, wondering why Dark was pulling you away in such a hurry. But they could have understood everything if they had just looked between your thighs. The mere thought of it made you whimper…. and even wetter. Ironic, right? 

You focused back on Dark, who was still pulling you by the hand, through the school’s corridors, you had lost track of where you were. You tried to call him and tell him to slow down, but the pounding in your chest stopped you in your try. The only sounds clearly audible were the squeaking of your shoes against the tiles and your two heavy breaths. You glanced at him when he finally stopped running. Your eyes were looking for his and he suddenly opened one door to hurry the both of you inside. Through the haze in front of your eyes, you recognized his office and your eyes widened, understanding what was going on. 

He pushed you to sit on the desk and immediately cornered you against the surface with his arms on either side of your body, his lips looking for yours. You were out of breath from your emotions and the running, but it was his passionate kissing that really lost you. You started grabbing at his suit, your legs instinctively opening to let him come closer. 

As he did get closer between your open legs, you needily grabbed his suit and struggled to try and get it off of him, both your mouths still locked in a passionate kiss. You felt his hands slip behind your back to try and untie the knot of your dress, and undo the lock of your bra. He did so with a remarkable skill and a few seconds later, the sleeves of your dress were falling down your arms, but you barely took notice, both your hands pressed against Dark’s face. You were beginning to whimper a bit and he was growling like a beast right next to you, sending electricity down your spine. You struggled to break the kiss, and, out of breath and slightly light-headed, you managed to say, _“P-Please I need you…” _

He laughed in a demented way, before answering, his hands moving under your dress to reach your panties, **“Trust me… You have NO idea what need is, babygirl…” **

His mouth collided with yours again, before drifting down your jawline after a few moments. Your panties went down and he purred in your ear, **“For instance…”** The tip of his index touched your clit and you jolted. **“If I had been listening to my instinct…”** He nibbled ‘gently’ at your neck and began rubbing between your legs. **“I would have fucked you right in that dancing hall… For everybody… To see… What a good girl you are to me…”** He was kissing softly right over his bites and he lifted his head slightly. **“And maybe you would even be into that…” **

He chuckled lowly, making you shake like a leaf trying to get a grip on him. **“Being watched, hm?” **He rubbed faster and faster. You didn’t know what to do, or what to pay attention to. His voice and his words were hypnotizing. The movements of his fingers were taking every ounce of concentration away from your head. So you just absentmindedly nodded while you looked up at him, your hands clenching on the sides of his neck. His fingers seemed to move faster. **“Yeah… But there’s a problem with that, sweetheart.”** You were looking deep into his eyes with an odd look on your face ; half pleading, half fascinated. Your control over your body and facial expressions was slowly slipping away. His free hand grabbed you by the face, his fingers squeezing your cheeks. With that signature smirk at the corner of his lips, he softly explained, **“I wouldn’t want any of these stupid boys getting any ideas about you… And why is that? I think you know the answer.” **

You tried muffling a moan by biting your lip, but his hand was in the way so your whimper echoed in the empty room. You quickly agreed, _“BecauseI’mYours…”_

He chuckled again and leaned to kiss you passionately. After a few moments he continued, his voice a smooth purr, **“Exactly… Good girl….”**

He let go of your face, though he was still hovering above you and you whimpered again, _“Please Sir I-… I need to-…” _

A moan got in the way and you couldn’t finish your request. He purred and proceeded, with one hand, to take off his suit vest, his other one still pleasuring you down below. Seeing him from down there, flawlessly do everything at once while still looking at you in the eye with that intense expression of his was sending shivers down your body, going straight to your groin. You were holding yourself on your elbows on his desk : your back and arms were becoming a bit stiff, but you could barely feel it, all of your senses focusing on him. His vest hit the ground in a soft thud and in a matter of seconds he took off his tie, biting his lip. A violent wave of heat seemed to wash over your body and it reminded you that you technically still had your clothes on, so you let the top of your dress fall down to your waist, giving him a fantastic view of your perfect breasts. His gaze dropped down and his grin got broader. You wanted to give him everything. 

You slowly took your hand to grab him by his right wrist, the one that had been pleasuring you this entire time, and reluctantly made him stop. You huffed, suddenly feeling almost cold down there, and got up to your feet. He looked a bit surprised, but let you do what you wanted to, curious. As you got up, your two bodies were really close to each other, and you could smell all of him, making your eyelids drop slightly. You lifted your eyes up to meet his, and, your hand still holding his wrist and eyes intensely looking in his, you began sucking on his fingers, purring softly. You heard a content growl in your lover’s chest and kept going until they were all clean. You looked up at him again, and saw a hungry expression on his face, almost predatory. You straightened yourself so you could reach his lips more easily. Both your noses brushed together for a few seconds and you kissed him. Hearing him growl louder, you understood that he loved tasting you off of your mouth and you smirked. In the kiss, your hands were travelling his body, unbuttoning his shirt and his belt, teasing his crotch through his pants. You heard him growl barely intelligibly, **“Take it, love.”**

He was touching and groping you with more passion, visibly still wanting to fuck you senseless. But not right now. He wanted you to do something first. And you gladly complied. Your hand slowly slipped in his pants to reach his cock, that was already throbbing against your hand. You said, as you were dropping to your knees, _“Thank you Sir.”_

Dark moved so he could sit against his desk, you between his legs. You had taken his cock out and were slowly jerking it, not breaking eye contact. With long strokes, you softly blew cold air on his member and took great delight in seeing him twitch and growl, wordlessly ordering you to take it in your mouth. You began by kissing and licking it up and down, and continued by wrapping your lips tightly around his head. You knew he wouldn’t mind you playing with him a little bit, but you also knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to force you onto his cock if you took too long. Even if you felt a little playful tonight, you didn’t really want to reach that point, only wanting to please him. Gradually taking him further and further down in your mouth, you began making little noises in response to his growls, and the sweet things he was murmuring to himself. His hand was now on your head, gently encouraging you to go further. You couldn’t really understand what he was saying, but you understood the main idea. **“Such a good girl… Look at you… L-… Look at h… how good you’re making m-me feel…” **

On and on and on. Your eyes lifted way up to look at him, and they tore up a bit when you leaned forward to take his entire length in your mouth and down your throat. You stayed there for a few seconds, fighting against your reflexes and holding your breath, feeling his hand holding your head tightly and his moans echoing in the room. You mewled and drew back, out of breath, and with a terrible need of having him inside you. You closed your legs tightly together, your hands on either side of him, your mouth hungrily huffing next to his cock and your eyes pleading. **“Wh-… What is it, love? … Do you.. need anything?”**

You saw his smirk from down below and it… didn’t help with your… predicament. You whimpered, looking at him with the best pleading puppy-dog expression you could muster, kissing his length and not gazing away from his face. You did a little _“mhmm”_ agreeing noise and very softly said _“Please…”_

He stepped aside and knelt down in front of you so his face was only slightly above yours. He lifted your chin with two fingers and said, his hot breath blowing on your face, **“What do you want…. Tell me…” **

He was so close to you you could feel the heat emanating from his skin, it was as if you were both about to become one at any moment, fusing together. It made it hard for you to keep your eyes open, but you did, and answered, voice straight, showing how badly you wanted it and how there was no questions to be had, _“I want to feel you fuck me…”_

His lips got thinner in a smug smile, and he leaned down to kiss you. Your hands rose to touch his face and you almost lost balance on your knees, feeling weak from your want. He saw it and chuckled, lifting you up by the waist so you stood on your feet and, lips still connected to yours, he gently made you sit on his desk. The surface was smooth and felt familiar. Oh yes, he had fucked you on this quite a few times, and of course nobody knew about that. It was your nasty little secret. Thus your mind and body didn’t hesitate and you instinctively opened your legs for him. You were still kissing him, fingers brushing his hair, and you felt his hand teasing you in return. His thumb was rubbing your spot and his fingers teasing your entrance. You began squirming, hips bucking into him, and whimpering for him to be inside you. **“Tsk, tsk, tsk my good girl, a little bit of patience, hm?,”** he said as he dove between your legs so he could taste you.

Now that he was in front of you he could really see how badly your body was calling for his, and how wet you were. He didn’t spare time for much teasing and immediately started lapping your juices and sucking your pussy lips. Your mind way too hazy with pleasure, you could barely understand what he was mumbling to himself down below, sweet words about how good his sweetheart tasted. You whimpered loudly and put your hand in front of your mouth as a reaction. He lifted his head for a few seconds, just long enough for him to say, **“Hhhehe do not silence yourself, I want everyone to hear you… I want everyone to hear how good I’m making you feel… And who is the only one who can… Is that understood?” **

You vaguely nodded before laying down on his desk, your wrists above your forehead and your back arching wildly in an attempt to rub yourself on him. He chuckled hungrily before going back to taste you a little bit more. This felt so good, but you wanted a lot more than that. You wanted him to fuck you like only he could. You started moaning and pleading for him to do what you so dearly wished for. For the next few minutes, the only responses he gave you were variants of **“Not right now darling, I’m not done tasting you, be patient”** and **“I know you want it, and I promise you it’ll be worth your while”**. And you knew he was right. But it was just so hard having to wait so long for it. Especially since he had brought you really close to the edge a couple of times. 

But after what seemed like an eternity, he finally got up and pressed his body against yours, taking your breath away, and making your hands immediately roam his body, as if missing the warmth. **“Such a good girl for me…,”** he purred in your ear. _“T-Thank you Sirrr…,”_you immediately stuttered back. **“I think you’ve earned a reward…,”** he continued, and a demented smile appeared on his features. You weakly smiled as well when you felt the tip of his cock slowly pushing through your lips. Your nails sunk in your lover’s arms as he steadily inserted the whole length of his member into you. Your head bent backwards in pleasure, and to keep you from biting your lips, he caught them in a heated kiss, and his hips started moving faster and faster. The feeling of being filled up like this was amazing, you could feel every inch of him and every little vein, sensitive as you were. 

You soon became a moaning mess, and he was growling and panting heavily. No doubt if anyone had been passing in the hallway they would have heard you. But you didn’t care, and if anything, this idea of the whole world knowing you were his only kept you going. After a moment, he almost yelled, seeing how crazy you were for him, **“Good GIRL! LOOK AT YOU… Mine… Isn’t… That right?”**

Your blinded eyes found a way to look into his and you frantically nodded, your hands still gripping at him anywhere they could. He looked ecstatic, looking at the most beautiful girl right below him, the girl who was his. But that wasn’t enough for him. **“I need words…,”** and he progressively slowed his thrusts, until they became painfully slow. You mewled in displeasure, wiping your teary eyes to get a better look at him. His face was right above yours and his hand went up from where it was holding your thigh, caressing your body until it reached your cheek. He pressed his forehead against yours, and said, an evil sadistic look in his eyes, **“You’ll have to say it, love… Else…”** He marked a pause where he almost didn’t move inside you. You tried moving your hips to fuck him yourself but his other hand prevented you from doing so. **“Well…”**He was out of breath, this situation just as painful to him as it was to you. He kissed your cheek and whispered right in your ear, **“I have no right claiming this body…” ** Still moving tantalizingly slowly, in and out, so slowly having him immobile inside you might have been better, he began nibbling at your jawline and murmured, **“Better be convincing…” **

You winced and squirmed. He was asking you to word coherent thoughts about how much you were his when you could barely remember your own name. That asshole. And judging by that smug look on his face, he perfectly knew that. He knew that inner battle you were having with yourself to find what to say, even though you both knew it was true. You were his. Voice broken and eyes wildly blinking, you started, _“I’m yours.. Th-.. This whole body.. Is yours…”_You mustered the energy to take his wrist and make it roam your body. He huffed, probably feeling how weak your arm was and how shaky you were. You made his hand softly touch your throat (and you were almost sure he could feel your heartbeat through your skin), down your collarbone and your breasts. You made him stay on your boob, and he instinctively closed his hand on your sensitive nipple, making you twitch. _“All of this…”_ You half-heartedly made him move down your side to your hips and the back of your butt, that he immediately squeezed. _“Is yours…”_ It finished its course between your legs, his fingertips touched your clit and it made you jolt again, moaning silently. He grunted when he felt your cunt tightening around his cock. You chuckled lowly._ “My body… Is always calling for you and only you…”_ You let go of his hand to make him lift his head so your noses brushed. You quickly gave him a little kiss and dropped your head down immediately, watching him and the focused expression he had. You asked, a smug smirk at the corner of your lips and focusing not to let go of the facade of control you had mustered, _“Are you convinced, My King?”_

Hearing the name, he seemed to snap back out of the trance he had been in and focused back onto your face. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched you and his expression grew a satisfied sort of demented. You knew calling him that would do the trick. Your breath got sharper, and you knew you had done well, just feeling his body suddenly tense above yours, before he even started to move again. The only thing he did before thrusting into you madly was uttering distinctly, **“Good girl.” **

And then all hell broke loose. He was totally losing himself onto you, and your controlled facade had dropped. You were both animals, taking pleasure from the other’s body as two beings of pure lust would. You were feeling your orgasm creeping back on you, and you weren’t making any efforts to try and be silent. It was very likely people could hear you from the dancing hall. You had been close for so long, you only wanted one thing, the thing that only he could give you. Dark was grunting next to your face, breathing like a beast and slamming back and forth into you. _“Hh… S-Sir… P-Plea-…se… Can-I… Can…,”_ you stuttered.

**“Heh… Can you… what?…,” **he answered. You couldn’t see it, but you were ready to bet he was madly grinning right now. **“What’s the… matter my love…?”**

_“PleaseCanICome?” _

**“Ha… Well of course sweetheart… “** He kept silent for a few moments before continuing, **“But you know the rules…” **

You gripped onto his arms and moaned loudly, in a mix of pleasure and pain and displeasure. Without stopping his thrusts, he kissed your cheek, preventing your from hiding your face from him. **“Don’t you?”** Oh yes you did. You both come together. You breathed in as deeply as you could and answered, trying really hard to speak steadily, _“Yes Sir.”_ He kissed you again multiple times on the cheek, along your jawline, the corner of your lips and you could finally kiss him back. Your body was shivering like crazy, and if it weren’t for his arms around you, you would have been madly squirming on his desk.

With your mouths tightly pressing together, his movements soon became more erratic, and feeling a bit less controlled, as if he was giving you everything he had. It was painful having to wait for him, but he wouldn’t last long, your pussy clenching around him, tighter and tighter. And finally, finally he told you he was about to come, instructing you to come with him. And you did. Every nerve in your body flaring, your eyes shut tightly and your nails dug in your lover’s skin. He howled in pleasure as he filled you up, his every muscle twitching as your body did the same around his cock. 

Out of breath and the high of his orgasm slowly fading, he stayed right on top of you, but careful not to harm you or prevent you from breathing, holding himself up on his elbows. He knew your orgasms were often… intense. Your eyes were still closed, and your hands would not unclench his shoulders, as if you would be lost in time and space if you let him go. Your body jerked from time to time and Dark was in a presentable state way quicker than you. But he always stayed with you as long as you needed, whispering loving words as you slowly recovered. After a few minutes, he gently lifted you from his sweat-soaked desk and into his arms. Your arms immediately locked around his neck and you let your head rest on the crook of his shoulder as you progressively opened your eyes. The soothing heat emanating from his body made you wish you would never have to go away. He pressed his lips on the top of your head and held you close, brushing your skin with his fingertips. 

After a while you slightly untightened your grip on him so you could caress his chest, his shoulder and the side of his face. Your eyes were open now and he leaned so you could see your face. Your eyes had that tired but pleased and happy shine in them, the one you often had when you were with him. He smiled softly and asked, his voice merely a purring whisper, **“How are you feeling?” **

You thought he could read the answer on your features, but you slowly nodded nonetheless, your hand drifted to brush the back of his neck. You put a little pressure there to invite him to lean further forward. But you made the last little effort to lift your head so you could kiss his lips, thinking that this simple gesture was worth a thousand words. And it apparently was, judging by the serene look on his face. You giggled and nuzzled against his neck again. _“I really don’t want to go back but I think we have to…,”_ you said in a low tone. 

**“We don’t have to do anything, we can stay here if you want,”** he calmly answered, combing your hair with his fingers. **“Or we can go home. I think a bed would be comfortable right now, what do you think?”**

_“Oh yesss… But the dance? And the others….?” _

He chuckled softly. **“I don’t know what time it is, but I think they must have noticed our absence… They probably guessed what we’ve been up to.” **

You felt heat immediately rush up to your cheeks, and instinctively pretended to scratch your eyebrow so you could hide your face a little bit. But far from being fooled because he was well used to this farce, Dark chuckled again, holding you closer. Now that you thought about it, he could probably even feel the heat of your blush on his skin. **“Cute.” **

It might have actually burned his skin this time. You couldn’t help but giggle with him. He began to move to stand up and you reluctantly let him go. You felt a little light-headed from the sudden movement, but overall you felt the best you had ever felt. Suddenly noticing how unsteady you were on your feet, he put a hand on your side and guided you so you could sit straight on his chair. 

**“Don’t move, I’m going to bring you your clothes. I’ll carry you to the car if I have to: we’re going home sweetheart.”**


End file.
